


Drabble #5

by WhiskersandQuiff



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my ficshere





	Drabble #5

After the whales, phil was overly emotional. It had been such a beautiful thing to see and experience and they had such a good time that phil was overcome.  
When he had started crying, dan originally chuckled, but he refrained from mocking. Instead, dan just wrapped phil in a hug, tucking Phil’s head under his chin and rubbing calming circles on his back. They didn’t hug for long, since they were still out in public, but it was nice. Phil was happy that dan would put up with his emotional state, even if it was a bit ridiculous, and he was glad for the reminder that dan was there for him.  
When they got back to the hotel, they cuddled close, phil lying half on top of dan. Dan played with Phil’s hair and occasionally pressed a kiss or two to the top of phil’s head.  
They enjoyed the moment in silence for a while, but dan eventually spoke up in a quiet murmur.  
“You’re adorable,” he said, punctuating the fact with a kiss to Phil’s temple and a soft smile.  
Phil sighed in contentment, nuzzling his face into Dan’s chest and gripping the fabric of Dan’s shirt tighter.  
“Crying over a little whale family,” dan continued. “That’s so you, you sap.”  
“Hey,” phil grumbled. “I thought you said I was adorable.”  
Dan’s smile turned cheeky. “That I did. Because it’s adorable how you see nature and start crying at a mother whale and her child.”  
“I can’t help it! It’s just the purest love I’ve ever seen!” Phil wined, turning his head to hide his face in Dan’s neck.  
“Ooh, the little whale family and their pure natural love,” dan teased in a high-pitched voice.  
Phil groaned. “Oh, shut up, it was touching!”  
Dan giggled. “Of course it was, phil.”  
Phil showed his face to playfully glare at dan.  
Dan’s expression relaxed back into a fond smile, and he dropped the teasing. “I know, love. One day, that’ll be us, too.”  
Phil smiled back, then leaned in to gently kiss dan.  
“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
